Runaway
by Buizy
Summary: When a buizel decides too leave his strict village. What will his best friend do to stay with him?  MalexMale
1. Chapter 1

Runaway

* * *

><p>Explicit content is in this story only viewable for those over 18 and should not be viewed by a younger age.<p>

Contains violent and sexual intentions from the main series pokemon who is by the pokemon company.

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<p>

"I hate this stupid school!" I said as i walked with my best friend a pikachu named Sparky.

"Why do you hate this school your the best student there?" Sparky told me with a sad face on trying to make me laugh.

"Because of all the rules and guidelines. Do they bug you or are you just to happy today sparky?

Sparky had on his happy face that was contagious to anyone who looked at him.

"Well yeah I hate the rules too but im not complaining and you shouldn't be. You have the life dude, Best fighter, all the girls love you, and no one will pick a fight with you Buizy."

It hurt even more inside me now since my best friend did not know i was gay. Even my parents did not know and they would never know who i am. They don't care about me.

"Its because of the strict fighting style we have. So simple and worthless in a fight with trainers. I don't wanna be captured and ordered around by some unknown kid." I said in a harsh voice that scared Sparky a little bit too much.

"I'm sorry i spoke up Buizy."

"No im sorry Sparky i should not have yelled at you like that. Friends?" i asked holding a paw out to shake.

"Friends forever Buizy!." Sparky said while shaking my hand and nodding.

We finally reached the school that was separated by age groups and not type.

Me and Sparky were the same age so we always had class together which was good because some people dont like Sparky too much and wanted too hurt him.I was not going to let anything bad happen to my best friend.

When the teacher,a very big machamp walked in. We all sat quietly waiting for the lessons.

"Good mourning class. We will begin with are mourning stretch then practice some of the moves on a training dummy."

I moaned not wanting too do the same moves over and over on a useless torn up pokedoll dropped by some trainer. Unfortunately the teacher did not find that too fitting for the day.

"Buizy? you have something better to do?"

"What no. I was just yawning. I wasn't interrupting the class." Worried that he might make me stay after class.

"Well if your that tired you should head to the training room early too train now." He said with his hand pointing at the door.

"Shit." i thought too myself.

With my sensitive ears i could hear a laughing nose coming from some of the psychic pokemon across the room. I remember reading that psychic pokemon can hear what people say in there minds and some can even talk to them through the brain.

As i walked down the path to the training area, I wondered how long till my class gets here. As i have a few forbidden moves that i want to try out.

Forbidden moves in this school are banned due to the fact that they call it cheating even though every single trainer in the world uses them. To trainers they are what they call combos or tactics. I looked into these as i went too the human town not far from where i live and made friends with a really good trainer who showed me how to pull off some powerful combos as well as close hand combat.

"This school will never allow for such moves as they just see it as a waste of talent and skill. Wow this place is really a dump."

I started practicing some of my moves like ice punch mixed in with aqua jet for a reinforced speed punch that will freeze the enemy most of the time. As i started to put these two moves together i was caught by Sparky who ran towards me quickly.

"Buizy your getting better with that everyday. Oh i forgot stop the move NOW." Sparky said in a rushed, tired voice.

I stopped the combo just in time as the teacher came in with the rest of the class.

"Pikachu, stay with the class when we are in order."

"Sorry teacher. I just got over excited i guess." As Sparky said in a shy voice.

I whispered too Sparky "Thanks for the timing."

"No problem."

We walked to are area and sat down as the teacher shouted commands.

"Class start with the running drills."

(Four Hours later.)

"Man today sucked Buizy. It was the same old crap we always do in that forsaken class." Sparky said with a long sigh as we walked home together.

"Well tomorrow is the weekend wanna sleepover tonight?" I said too Sparky with a smile that tried to make him say yes.

"No i cant but you can sleep over at my house." he said offering the same exact offer.

"My parents wont care so yes."

"Awesome follow me quickly." Sparky said in a excited voice while pulling me into the ally that was two blocks away from his house.

As we reached his house, We saw his mom in the kitchen while his dad sat in the kitchen.

His parents were always kind and let me sleep over anytime i wanted which was nice and i liked it a lot.

"Hello Sparky. Is Buizy staying over for the night?" asked his mom.

"Yeah" Sparky replied.

"Buizy are you ok? You don't look too good." Asked Sparky's mother in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine i was just lost in thought for a while." I said still worried about the things in my mind.

"Good because i don't want you moping around all day and tomorrow ok?"

"I promise i will."

Dinner was amazing as Sparky's mom cooked us all berry soup with a cold glass of moomoo milk. I asked for water because i was dehydrated and as a water pokemon that was dangerous. After dinner me and Sparky went too his room where we set up a place for me too sleep for the night. We stayed up an hour later then Sparkys parents which we found funny. Before we went too sleep, i was thinking before i said out loud something that Sparky heard.

"Did you say something Buizy?"

"Umm no I just yawned" I said trying to hide it but it was useless as Sparky was not happy with his answer.

"Your hiding something i can tell so speak up now." Sparky said with a worried voice and a face to match it.

I thought if i should tell him or not in my mind. What if he told someone else like his parents or the school.

"Promises that you wont tell anyone else not even your parents or mine please."

He nodded and wondered on what i was going to tell him.

"Well ok i will tell you. Ive been thinking on getting stronger and learning new things. But this place would just keep me locked away from things like that so i was thinking on running away from here." I said with a sorry face and a scared voice on what i have just done.

"What?" Sparky said it like he had just seen a ghost. "You cant leave Buizy. Your my only friend here in this damn village!"

It hurt inside me knowing the Sparky must be confused on why i would make a stupid decision like that.

"I'm sorry Sparky I promises ill comeback to this village after i grow stronger but my minds made up next week on the first day of summer. That is when ill leave." I was tired after that and fell asleep knowing that Sparky tried to wake me up on the plan.

The next day Sparky had woke me up early.

"Buizy wake up."

"Whaa." I just woke up from a weird dream that was about a young kid who caught me in a pokeball and forced me away from the village and Sparky.

"Oh its you Sparky. God i had a horrible nightmare."

"Anyways i had thought of what you tolled me and i decided to keep it a secret but when you leave the village. They will go to me first to ask about you as they know your my only friend.".

"Oh thank you Sparky your the bestest friend a Buizel could have." I said to him while hugging him. His soft fur felt good as i hugged him. I wished to keep him held forever but he let go which made me miserable inside.

"Ok now lets go eat breakfast. I found some oran and pecha berry's in the bush outside."

"Cant wait." I said as my hunger could not wait anymore.

We poured the remainder of the opened moomoo milk in a wooden cup for the both of us. Not liking my milk cold in the mourning i took my glass and shot boiling hot water from my mouth in a low stream to mix with the milk.

"You can use scald? when were you going to tell me this?" Sparky asked amazed by what he just saw.

"Sorry i learned it two days ago. I just forgot to tell you." I said almost blushing from embarrassment.

"I hope we do something fun today?" Said Sparky a little bored.

"I know a great thing to do today!"

"What?"

"Lets go see if my human friend is awake and will teach us something new." I said in excitement.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

* * *

><p>"Come on Sparky, Hurry up!" I said running across the field to the humans village.<p>

"I'm trying Buizy but your too fast." As Sparky said this, He tripped and fell to the ground. I rushed over to his side and aided him up.

"Sparky are you ok?"

"I'm fine now lets go see are trainer friend." Me and sparky had met the trainer several times in the forest while looking for berries. He taught us a lot about first-aid and fighting.

As me and Sparky made it to the trainer town we saw its new sign. Both amazed and confused we read it.

"Welcome to Sunnyshore city! The only city built on solar panels."

"What a weird sign for the town huh Buizy." Sparky said.

"Tell me about it. Hey there he is." I said while pointing to are friend sitting by the wall feeding his full six team. As we ran towards him, he spotted us then smiled as all of his pokemon were being returned.

"Hey you guys returned. I'm so happy to see you both!"

"Bui Buizel Bui!" (We missed you too you know.)

"Pika" (Yeah.)

As the trainer thought on what they said, eventually giving up had a brilliant idea.

"Hmm i cant understand you but i do remember some pokemon who can speak English. I know ill teach you guys how to speak English."

We were both shocked and excited about the idea that are friend suggested. We just nodded are heads jumping up and down as the trainer laughed.

"I have too ask you guys a question first. will you both like to go with me on my next journey for the other badges?" he asked while holding out the Thunder bolt shaped badge too us both.

We both stared at the badge and smiled. Then we were worried about the offer he made. The trainer saw this and smiled.

"You can think about it. Just meet me here everyday around night so we can practice your english ok?"

We both nodded and smiled.

"Oh also give me your answer on the trip soon. I leave next week first day of summer."

Next week! I thought this was the perfect opportunity to leave the village and immediatly was going to say yes all the way until Sparky gave me a quick sharp nudge in the rib.

"BUI bui bui buizel bui." (What the hell man that hurt!)

"Pika pika pikachu pika chu chu." (I know what you were thinking about. Besides we need to leave.)

I just realized it was getting late so we waved good bye to the trainer promissing him well be there everynight starting tomorrow. Half way up the hill though, Sparky told me to stop for some reason.

"Whats wrong dude?"

"I think iv decided on what to do with the runaway plan your hatching up." Sparky said this with a cold voice.

"What were you thinking of doing?" I was scared that he would tell somebody that could stop me from running away.

"Your my only friend Buizy. I cant survive this place without you so im going to go with you. My parents will hurt when im gone but i feel safe around you so were leaving together."

Just then my body filled with joy as i jumped towards Sparky hugging him tightly and thanking him repeatedly on the choice he just made.

"Oh thank you Sparky! I cant wait for are adventure too begin!"

"Yeah me neither but im still worried about one thing?"

"What is it?" I asked looking at Sparky who looked very confused.

"Will we go alone or Should we take up the trainers offer and go with him?"

* * *

><p>End of chapter two.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

* * *

><p>Three days have passed since Sparky said he wanted to come with me on my adventure. Every night we snuck out to go see the trainer who taught us more English. We were doing especially well with are english and the trainer was proud that we learn so quickly. Today we also skipped school and hung out around the village. Tomorrow we were sure to go to school so we would not make any suspicion on us.<p>

"Sparky, we can't tell anyone that we are running away got it."

"I know that Buizy, Its top secret."

"Great, another thing to worry about now." I said while Sparky was trying to see what I was looking at.

"What are you looking at Buizy?"

"Look." I said pointing far into the distance.

As Sparky looked at the the figure in the distance, he growled at the first person we saw. It was the village bully, a big stubborn hitmonlee. Just then he saw the both of us and started to laugh.

" Well look at you two lovebirds." He smirked making Sparky mad as hell.

"Oh just shut the fuck up Mat!" Sparky even scared me a little when he got like this.

"Make me shrimp or are you too weak to fight me."

That pushed Sparky over the edge to fight.

"Shut up!" Sparky yelled as he charged Mat with a charged up iron tail. Mat immediately saw this and dodged Sparky. Mat then hit Sparky repeatedly with close combat causing Sparky to fly and hit a tree next to me.

"Sparky!" I rushed towards him knowing that Mat was to strong for the both of us to fight alone.

" What's wrong Sparky can't get up. You're so weak." Mat laughed. It made me so mad I charged at him with ice punch making good contact to his body knocking him back.

"Leave my best friend alone!" I yelled then going to Sparky, I carried him away to a secret location. As I was running I heard Mat yell back at us.

"Where ever you are ill find you both!"

I was worried that he would catch up and hurt us both. I ran as fast as I could while carrying Sparky on my back. When I thought we we're far enough I put Sparky laying on a tree and looked for berries. I found some Oran berries and smashed them up to make it easier to eat.

" Here Sparky eat this."

"O...ok." Sparky barely spoke a word as he ate the Oran berries. I was worried that he wouldn't recover from this.

" Sparky maybe you should stay in the village instead of coming with me."

"NO!" Sparky screamed at me. "Please don't leave me. I can't stand to be here without you." Sparky jumped up to hug me and started to cry in my arms.

"Sparky, I'm sorry I didn't know." Those were the only words that came too my mind.

"Buizy, I can't stand to be without you, you take care of me and make sure I'm happy. Buizy, I think I love you."

At these simple words, I started to cry.

"Sparky, I've tried to tell you my secret but now I can. Sparky I'm gay and I love you too." As I said this, I looked into his blue eyes. They sparkled of tears like stars in the moonlight. Sparky looked up at me and smiled at the news he just heard. I came closer to him and kissed him passionately on the lips as he kissed back. We stayed there for what seem liked days but was only ten minutes. As we pulled apart, Sparky had decided to talk again.

" I wished I had knew you were gay sooner. It should of hit me the way you talk to the girls at school when they talk to you."

" Actually your the first person I've ever told about this. I've made sure you were the only person I was going to tell." I hugged him wrapping my tail around his tail.

" We should get back to the village?" Sparky said with a worried voice.

"Your right Sparky let's go." I said as we walked, are tails still entwined together, we walked back to the village slowly to enjoy the best moment of that day.

Me and Sparky were now boyfriends.

* * *

><p>End of chap three.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter will switch between main characters._

* * *

><p>Chapter four:<p>

Buizy-

The first day of summer was here and after me and Sparky run in with Mat, We have avoided main town as much as possible. Are English was over and we could speak it extremely well with a few bad word choices and what not but it was good. We were careful not to speak English in front of other pokemon and we have decided to meet the trainer tonight to leave. As for today i have to go to training classes while Sparky went to a survival class for the day. We promised to meet tonight.

"Attention everyone! Please pay attention to the rules of today's head on training. No messing around, no side tracking, and no cheating!"

"Ughh this sucks." I whispered quietly to a student sitting next to me.

"First up Buizy and Coral."

I got up walking to the stage thinking that three battles and im out for the day how hard can that be? Coral was a small piplup with a high sense for fear. She could smell fear from you a mile away but she smiled when she saw that i showed no fear or tense. As the battle began, I didn't notice the fight one bit or the fact that i won in a 12 second flat. The other two fights were against a chatot and a gible which were more easier then the first fight and i flew them. The day was finally over and i could go meet sparky tonight. On my way home i saw someone behind me unknowing who it was i turned around to find Coral looking at me.

"Hello?" I said confused on the situation.

"Oh hello ummm you were strong today and I wanted to say thank you for the fun and...I have never seen you around here you new?"

"No i just stay home allot more of a night time guy."

"Oh ok well bye." She went running away almost happy.

"...Weird?" I thought to myself. I just walked home after that. When midnight rolled by. I got up sneaked away and waited for sparky in the field.

Sparky-

My day rolled off pretty normal at survival learned about berries and what effects they have on you. The class was about at the end of the day before it got weird.

"Ok mix pecha and Oran berries to get a liquid then let out to dry and.."I was speaking to myself in a low voice so no one would hear.

"Ok everyone throw your stuff away because its time to end class."

There was much talking going on through the class but I walked right through them. I needed to get home. The quicker I do the quicker I can meet up with Buizy. I smiled at the thought of seeing him in the moonlight. While walking home chills ran through my spine and the figure in the distance was terrible in fear. I decided to take a short route too my house. After a few minutes walking a pokemon ran up too me. I knew that it was the trainers pokemon. The pokemon was a small size Scizor.

"Hey are you and that Buizel coming with us tonight?"

"Yeah well be there in a few hours. We need to sneak out tonight."

"I think i can help with this. Meet me here tonight and well be out in no time."

"Never really was good at sneaking so ok." The Scizor left and I went home for diner. Around night time, my parents went to sleep. In my room was a note and a open window. I went back to the ally and saw the Scizor. At his Que we took off at very fast speed. In no time we were at the bank of the field on top. I saw Buizy laying in the grass looking at the stars in the sky.

" My trainer told me to drop you off here. I must leave."

I told him thank you then started walking towards Buizy.

Buizy-

As i stared into the open sky, I heard noise coming from my left. I didn't care to look over and soon was tackled by a happy Sparky.

" Hey i missed you!" said Sparky in a happy voice.

" Me too. I couldn't concentrate on battle class today." I laughed.

" Oh im sorry about that Buizy." Sparky smiled and hugged me.

" Don't worry I did not lose today. Why hug me when I can do this." I moved forward and kissed Sparky on the cheek.

" Hey Buizy."

" Yeah Sparky?" I asked falling for his trick

" You missed." Sparky leaned in and kissed me as i accepted it and kissed back. We stayed there for roughly five minutes. I broke the kiss as Sparky smiled.

" Lets go meet the trainer."

"Ok , I'll race you down the hill." As Sparky jumped onto his side and started to roll. I gladly accepted and started rolling down as well. A little ways down, we bumped into each other which caused me to hold on to Sparky as we rolled. At the end of the hill we stopped with him on top and me on bottom.

" This is new and covenant." I said blushing.

" It is and here's why." Sparky blushed and kissed me on the lips as i kissed back. We were both filled with love for each other and we sooned realized that we were both getting erections.

*I started to feel Sparky's penis on top of my own which made us both squeal. I grabbed them both with my hand and started to move slowly trying to get the most pleasure from the two rods. I could feel Sparky twitching from lust and pleasure. I speed up my pace increasing are pleasure. Sparky and i had just enough and we both came at the same time. We were both new to this and loved it with each other.*

" Sparky, we should clean up."

" Your right. There is a river over there." He said as we tried to walk together.

After we cleaned up, Sparky leaned in for a kiss which i was happy to give him. We then went towards the trainers location where he was waiting.

" There you guys are. I was worried you guys got hurt or something." He said then noticing are hands were together, he started to get curious. " Are you two boyfriends."

Me and Sparky were shocked and scared but we told him yes. The trainer just smiled.

" You two make a cute couple, I never taught you my name. Names Trey."

" Cool my name is Buizy and his is Sparky." I said happily.

" Hey i was gonna tell him!" Sparky said with a stubborn look.

" Well i didn't know you guys had names oh well. Come on lets go." Trey said excited.

" Where too?" me and Sparky replied.

" Where ever are adventure takes us too." Trey replied as we all walked into the night.

* * *

><p>End of chap four<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

* * *

><p>I woke up next to Sparky in the sleeping bag that Trey got us for no other reason but because we were wild pokemon. It has been only two days but we managed to get to the edge of lake Valor. It was such a beautiful place that i didn't wanna leave. It felt magical just to stand there and look across the blue water. Just then Sparky woke up and walked towards me.<p>

"Mourning sweety." I said hugging him with both my arms and tails.

"Awe your so nice." Sparky had started kissing me. Just then i heard a soft click nose and turned my head to see Trey sitting up taking pictures with a camera.

"Whoops Ive gotta run." Trey said trying to get up and run as i chased him while Sparky was behind me.

"Sparky, get Trey. He has pictures of us!"

"Ok." Sparky turned and we both tackled him to the ground tickling him to give us the picture. He finally handed over the camera with the picture to us. We looked at it and smiled as this picture was a perfect shot of me and Sparky in the sunrise by the lake.

" I was going to show my family on who im traveling with, and make you guys copy's." Trey looked at us both and started to smile then looking at the sun he remembered on where to go. " Hey you two, we need to get going."

We turned to him and nodded. we were both getting ready too leave before I heard strange noises coming from some bushes over in the side.

" Sparky, I'm gonna go check the bushes for food ok." Sparky nodded and was working on getting water in the bottles. As i walked into the bushes i found a couple of berry's that I could still pick and bring back. It wasent my main thought on my mind though. As i poked my head out of the bush, i saw three pokemon who looked too familiar. There was a Machamp, a Hitmonlee, and a Toxicroak. I then realized that the village must have sent a search party to come look for us. I ran towards Sparky and Trey as they were just finishing up at camp.

"Where were you Buizy?" Trey said in concern.

"You know how that we used to live in a village of pokemon right?"

"Yeah you told me. Why?"

"They sent a search party to come look for us!" I said frantically.

Sparky was a little bit scared but I calmed him down by holding him softly in my arms. Trey was thinking of a way to get out of here without being notice. Just then Trey smiled with an idea.

" Buizy, can you aqua jet us all over to the other side?"

"What! That is crazy man!" I yelled at him with a stupid face. He just smiled back and pointed towards a small shack. "Oh now its interesting and could possibly work."

"Great lets run to it then."

The three of us started running to the shack. Inside the shack was a well built but lightweight boat that i could easily pull across the water. Trey held Sparky while they sat in the boat while i was using rope to tie myself too the boat. I kissed Sparky before i got in the water. I swam out to the deep lake so the boat would float. Just then the three pokemon found us and started to chase us. None of them could swim however so Toxicroak used mud bomb on us. I dodged them swiftly then used aqua jet to get us to the other side and out of danger.

"Buizy that's close enough. I can row from here." Trey said as he pulled out two ores and began to row. I helped by swimming towards shore. As we got onto land, I held Sparky close to me. Trey tapped us on are shoulders to get are attention.

"We need to run quickly!" He said pointing to the three chasers running around the lake.

We ran the other side of the lake until we had lost sight of them so we stopped behind trees and decided to rest. Trey held us both closely as Sparky and me fell asleep next to him.

* * *

><p>End of chapter five.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

* * *

><p>-Trey<p>

"This isnt good. There both asleep and the three pokemon chasing us are no where to be found." Trey thought to himself carefully while trying to think of a brillent plan to escape.

Knowing that the two unconceous pokemon would be enough to carry, he would move too slow and his intruders would have shurely caught the three of them.

Thinking more and more, Trey finally came up with a plan to get out of there without being spotted evan if he was in plain daylight. It would be risky but it will work. Trey opened his bag and took out two pokeballs. This plan consisted of capturing Buizy and Sparky untill the next safe area then he would release them both. He knew that Buizy would be against this but there was no other choice. He tapped the head of both Buizy and Sparky with the pokeballs ready. The capture device's opened with a bright flash of wight light then it dissaperd along with the two pokemon.

"Yes it worked. Now to get out of here."

Trey stood up with his backpack in hand and started to walk carefully not to make noise. He was out in an open field next to the river walking slowly to hear for any oncoming attacks or movement. He figured that the three pokemon chasing them were called off for today due to dusk breaking through the sky, so he started to walk as quickly as he could to get to the next city. Trey then stoped walking hearing a tree branch breaking to the left of him. He jumped away from the tree as the Toxicroak jumped out trying to ambush him.

"Scizor use Vacume wave!"

Trey shouts as he sends out Scizor on to the battlefield. Scizor charged up and quickly shot at his opponent causing a fatel attack. Toxicroak flys from the attack and hits the tree he was hiding behind. The force of the attack causes him to faint.

Seeing this, Trey starts running to the next city with both pokeballs in hand.

"Scizor lets hurry to the next city. Ill need you if they plan to ambush again." Trey looked on his map and saw that the nearist city was Pastoria city so he started running down route 213.

"Dont worry guys were almost there then ill get you healed up right away."

Trey said to the two pokeballs he held in his hand. No less then 10 minutes to get there, Trey was in Pastoria's Center. Trey waited on the couch thinking if Buizy would forgive him or if he would never know about the capture. Just then Nurse joy walked in with a smile on her face while Blissey was walking right along side her holding a clipboard.

"Umm Ms. Joy will my two pokemon that i brought in be ok." Said Trey trying to act all cool about it,

"Yes you can go in and see them if you wish but they might be asleep." Nurse Joy giggled.

At those words, Trey jumped up almost knocking the furniture over and ran to there room.

* * *

><p>-Buizy<p>

I woke up on a hospital bed thinking outloud for some reason.

"How the hell did i end up here. I could have sworn I was asleep in Trey's arms with Sparky."

I shot up looking for Sparky while noticing that he wasnt with me. I started to get terrable pains and headachs but I didnt care I was worried about him. Soon the pain was too much and i fell to the ground. Just then i saw Trey walk in.

"Holy hell Buizy." Trey rushed twoards me to pick me up. He put me back in bed and sat down.

"Why were you getting up in the first place?" Trey asked worried about me as a mother would worry for a newborn.

"Isnt it obvious, I was going to go look for Sparky." I said yelling at Trey.

"Oh wait here ill be right back." Trey took off leaving me here confused. After a few minutes. A strange pink pokemon with a hat walkied in with Trey.

"Ok Buizy were going to go see Sparky so let Blissey hold you."

"Buizel bui." (Sweet lets go.)

I jumped into Blisseys arms as she walked down the hallway. We stopped at a room with a sign for names on it. Blissey opened the door and walked in. The first thing i saw was two ears pokeing under the covers followed by a whisper that only pokemon could hear.

"Pikachu." (Who's there.)

"Buizel bui bui." (Sparky its me Buizy.)

Sparky poked his head out of the covers and was happy to see me. I jumped on to his bed and layed down right next to Sparky as Trey stood there and laughed.

"Well those two shure like each other very much." Nurse Joy said as she walked in looking at the two of us. She then turned to Trey telling him something. Unfortunally we couldnt hear but we could tell on her face that she was suprised. She turned back to face us and asked if we wanted the same room to sleep in. Me and Sparky's face lit up with joy.

"Bui bui." (Yes Yes!)

"Pika pi." (Yes Yes!)

"They shure do look happy. Well here is your room key Trey. They will sleep down here to be monitered just to be safe ok?"

"Got it well good night you too. I suggest you do the same." Trey walked off with Nurse joy as he closed the door. Me and Sparky both knew what Trey ment and we both blushed from it.

"Well that was weird." Sparky said to me and i have to agree with him on that one.

"True there Sparky that was weird. We should probelly go to bed though." I jumped in with Sparky under the blankets and cuddled next to him as he did the same.

"Goodnight Buizy. Love you." Sparky said in a low voice to be shure no one would hear him.

"love you too Sparky." I said that and we both felt like heavon. We kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>End of Chap 6<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* * *

><p><em><strong>I found myself in the middle of somewhere very familiar to me. I couldn't figure out what it was with this place but I felt that I needed to get out of there. I started to run towards the forest but caught myself to a stop. The whole town was floating above ground!<strong>_

_**"Buizy, HELP!" I turned towards the town knowing that the voice was Sparky's. I looked for him in every building until I got to the center of town. I was terrified by the 20 foot wooden pole in the ground. Tied to it was Sparky and Trey. The bottom of the pole was lit by a few villagers. Signs were everywhere saying "Pokémon are evil!" and "Kill all trainers!"**_

_**"Look there's another one." Cried one of the villagers looking at me. The whole group began to rush towards me with weapons of any kind. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there scared. As the first two evil villagers came at me. I ducked scared waiting for it too end. Just then I heard a sharp hissing sound as i saw the two villagers fall backwards with blood dripping from their body's. I looked behind to see who saved me but no one was there. I was surprised with what i found. My tails had sharp spears on them made of ice, both dripping with blood.**_

_**"I did that? I...I killed someone!" I yelled terrified on what I just did. I loved fighting but the thought of killing someone and the sight of blood terrified me. I fell on my knees and started to cry. I didn't want to become a murderer. The villagers still came closer to me. "No, get away from me!"**_

"Buizy!" I opened my eyes to find myself back in the hospital bed with Sparky. I started crying in his arms. He has never seen me like this, like a wreck before.

"Buizy, look up please."

I looked up at Sparky's command and was surprised by a kiss. The kiss began to deepen as we sat there in bed. He pulled away from the kiss which left me whimpering for more.

"Wait Buizy, there will be more later." I couldn't wait for later but i had to. I nodded and cuddled next to Sparky. Just then, Trey came walking into are room.

"Hey guys... am I interrupting something." Trey asked.

"Nope your good, What's up?" Sparky replied as i was too busy thinking.

"Well I went into town early this morning and found this." Trey said handing us a piece of paper. The paper stated "Battle Tournament. Single and Double battles allowed. First come, first served."

"Awesome. Buizy lets enter the double part of the competition." Sparky was excited about this because we have never actually battled together in a double battle. It seemed like a great idea so I decided to go with the plan.

"Sounds awesome, but what if the double competition is full already?" I asked unsure if the answer would help.

"Then we can either leave or you guys can enter the single competition if you wanted to." Trey said.

"Awww the lovebirds are entering together." We all turned to see nurse joy standing at the door smiling. Sparky got scared and hid under the blankets. I stood there mad at what she had just spoken.

"How long were you there and what did you hear?" Tyler had spoken in front of the dead silence.

"Not long in fact only to hear about you entering the tournament. Although a talking Pokémon is amazing not to mention two of them." Nurse joy replied with a smile to both of us.

"Won't you rat us out because of the fact that we can talk?" I asked urgently thinking she would just run off, but she stayed at the door.

"I can keep a secret besides, If i told about two talking Pokémon the whole world would be trying to catch you trainer or not." She answered looking at Trey assuming that he was are trainer.

"I'm not there trainer and there not my Pokémon were just friends traveling together." Trey said knowing very well that we vowed never to be captured and ordered around. Nurse joy giggled somewhat softly due to trey being defensive.

"Well then how will you enter the tournament without a trainer you too?" she stated pointing at us. We have never thought of this factor and it did cause problems seeing that some people don't believe in Pokémon being incapable of directing themselves.

"Well, we have Trey as a trainer, but if the doubles were to be full then we would need another trainer to help with the problem." I wondered at the thought of finding someone else but couldn't find a answer. Everyone else was as stumped on the idea as I was until Trey finally spoke up.

"Well we just have to wait and see who it could be. The tournament is two days away after all so we should be resting until then."

I slumped in the bed not wanting to pass this opportunity, but I knew if the doubles were full we would need a back up trainer to fill in for us. Sparky laid back down next to me with a big yawn added.

"Nurse Joy, We are all very hungry, is their anyway we could get something to eat?" Trey asked politely to Nurse Joy. She smiled as she whipped out a note pad with a pen that had a fluffy top on it. We all stared in awe as we saw Nurse Joy become a completely different person.

"I excel in many different things so I get the reaction a lot." Nurse joy said while laughing after the awe of stares. We quickly focused up and tried to look normal as possible.

"So what is it that I can get you guys?" She said as she handed us three menus. I was confused on what I was holding and to the looks of it, so was Sparky. The fact is that me and Sparky don't know how to read and the pictures weren't helping us either. Finally, I gave up and tossed the menu aside while Sparky still was confused by the plastic paper contraption.

"Fuck it, it's not worth the confusion. I'll take some Oran berries." I stated content with my order.

"I guess I'll do the same?" Sparky stated still wondering on what the strange paper was. I was in no mood to argue over him because of a piece of plastic paper. Besides, I bet 100 berries that everything on that their paper would make me sick, and as always I was probably correct.

"I will take some pancakes with your moo moo milk. Trey stated handing over the menu to nurse joy.

"Oh good choice my friend. Their particular favorite with the locals here." Nurse Joy left to go complete are orders. The three of us started to talk about the tournament until are food had been delivered to us. As we ate are food, Trey was talking about going shopping for supplies. This gave me an idea that I should get Sparky a present.

When we were both little, he would never ask for presents because he believed that if it was broken, then the memories with the gift were also gone. As much as I want to stick with what he believes. I'm going to get him a present now that he and I are in this together and that he really needs one. I'll ask Trey for the money since about every gift in this city will be costly. Ill repay him back the favor somehow. As we continued are chatter of the day, Nurse joy walked into are room and gave Trey a yellow folded up piece of paper. After reading what the paper held inside, he looked up with a big sigh.

"Ok guys, who wants to go look for a trainer with me?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: Yes i actually wrote for once in my life! Im so sorry to all the readers who have been waiting for the next chapter. Ill make it up to you now with a little note of help.<strong>

**I'm in need of a few characters for the story. If you must know then it has something to do with the Tournament. All i need is to see who fights who in this. It could be any Pokémon except their are rules.**

**-No legendary's**

**-Can not be 3rd evolved**

**-It could be from any region**

**-No Morphs**

**The templates for the Pokémon should look like this.**

**Name-**

**Species-**

**Gender-**

**Trainer Name-**

**Item Held-**

**Pokémon moves**

**1-**

**2-**

**3-**

**4-**

**Well that is all for now. See you next time!**


End file.
